


【希斯爱梅】03 森 Forest

by asarin



Series: 迴星-希斯爱梅2019 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarin/pseuds/asarin
Summary: FF14 希斯拉德×爱梅特赛尔克在森林中穿梭、在小路上追逐即使狼狈地滚下了山坡也会因为一同冒险的喜悦露出发自内心的笑容
Relationships: 希斯爱梅
Series: 迴星-希斯爱梅2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961149
Kudos: 1





	【希斯爱梅】03 森 Forest

“外出游学活动……？”  
“嗯。”手里握着通知的希斯拉德认真地展开了叠起来的纸，把它平铺在哈迪斯面前：“似乎要求我们今年刚刚正式接触有些难度的创造魔法及理念的学生参加。时间大概是一天后，至于目的地嘛——”他捏着下巴想了想，“我听说这一次本届米特隆院长和哈尔玛鲁特院长都会亲自带队，好像要去一个距离亚马乌罗提相当远的地方。”  
“好麻烦。”原本还端坐在桌前整理刚刚听课飞速记下的笔记的哈迪斯嘀咕一声，“我还有几本书没有看完……”  
“不过听说很有意思，那边的岛屿姑且也算是亚马乌罗提的管辖范围内，里面有很多用于研究的生物，风景超棒。学生们可以自行组队探索。”希斯拉德说到这里的时候停了下来，眼睛眨了眨看向哈迪斯，“是‘人数不限’的组队，也就是说只有我们两个人也可以。不过时间有点紧，下午下课前就得把名单交上去。”  
哈迪斯没有吭声，但脸上写满了“麻烦”两个大字：“反正肯定也有不少人来找你组队，我对这些没什么兴趣，到时候直接听安排就好……希斯拉德，我的笔记还没整理完。”  
希斯拉德不依不饶：“你想想，那边会有很多我们平时见不到的生物……有的对于我们来说只在图鉴上见过，现在可以去见一见实物——怎么样，难道你不想看看吗？如果被分配到和对这些完全没兴趣的人组队，只想循规蹈矩、按照分配的任务做事的人，岂不是就没有自行探索的机会了？”  
哈迪斯的嘴角动了一下，显然是有点动摇，希斯拉德又开始在他耳边嘀咕：“对了对了，我听学长说啊，那个岛屿上还寄居着拉哈布雷亚院创造的幻想生物呢，有的甚至带有诅咒的力量，比如什么‘拥有邪恶之眼的怪鸟’……”  
哈迪斯抬起了眼睛，希斯拉德知道对方感兴趣了，于是他直起身子背着手看他，“既然是学院组织的游学活动，参加是肯定得参加的，也可以当做是打发时间的外出旅行。你要是不想去看看的话，上岛之后就在营地里待着就行了——”  
“我和你一队。”  
“哎，可是好多人都想要和我一队呢。”  
“……就我们两个。再得寸进尺的话，那我一个人也无所谓。”  
“知道了——”希斯拉德故意拉长声音，随手在表格上填了两个人的名字，整理好准备上交给教授去了。但他临走前回了个头，上扬的嘴角说明他此时心情颇好：“其实并没有人和我组队，我只是单纯想找你一起而已。”  
哈迪斯的脑筋一时没转过来弯。希斯拉德的影子都见不到了，这位优等生还保持着半张着嘴、手握着笔、呆滞地盯着他的背影的姿势。片刻之后他终于出声了：  
“……哎？”

到了野外考察那日，从乘船上岛为止都很顺利，在有些冗长的关于“创造魔法”“激发想象力”“安全注意”等的讲话结束之后，领队的教授们分发好了图鉴，要求这些新生在岛屿上自行探索。“这座岛屿上的大部分生物都是无害的。”教授一再强调，“但是因为地形比较复杂，如果真的迷路了、遇到自己无法解决的事件，一定要联络各位教授！天黑前务必返回营地，明白了吗？好了、解散！”  
哈迪斯从头到尾都聚精会神，光是注意事项就记了好几条，希斯拉德在他旁边哈欠连天，已经被旁边的带队教授瞪了好几眼了。这次参加考察的孩子们数量不少，教授们的讲话让还有点玩心的孩子们昏昏欲睡，到了解散的时候才纷纷精神起来。希斯拉德眨巴眨巴眼睛，意识到探索时间到了，不由分说拉起哈迪斯就要往营地外面跑。少年慌慌张张把手上的笔记本合上，把它们抛起来，食指在空气中转了一圈打了个响指，书本都纷纷排列整齐，落进了座位上的背包里。  
“慢点！希斯拉德！”哈迪斯被他扯着，另一只手抓住背包的带子，歪歪扭扭地晃了几步才跟上希斯拉德的步伐。跑得快一点的希斯拉德抓着他一头扎进了森林的小路里，清新的树叶的空气立刻充满了他们的鼻腔，随着他们跑动的步伐，地上的落叶枯枝被踩得哗啦哗啦响，偶尔能听见有鸟儿扑闪着翅膀从他们的身边掠过。哈迪斯跟着跑了一会儿，莫名其妙地心情放松下来。这样似乎也不错。他暗自想道。看着兴高采烈上蹿下跳的友人，哈迪斯有点无可奈何地叹了口气，嘴角露出淡淡的笑容。  
——但不出一小时，他就意识到自己的这个想法简直大错特错。譬如现在他感觉自己的处境……相当不妙。  
事件发生的前几分钟，他还在和希斯拉德有说有笑，对照着图鉴辨认遭遇的生物。然而就当他拨开草丛时，发现一只长得明显有点不怀好意的巨鸟正蹲在他面前的岩石上，用那双小眼睛散发出极具威胁性的视线。跟在他后面的希斯拉德停顿几秒，突然发出低低的惊叫：“哈迪斯！不要移开视线！”  
“……？”哈迪斯被他的话吓得一抖，却遵从了友人的指示。希斯拉德动作夸张地用一只手遮住了眼睛，窸窸窣窣地挪动到哈迪斯身边：“完了，哈迪斯，完了，我们遇上了大麻烦。”  
“……哈？”  
“这……如果我没记错，是我之前和你说过的‘拥有邪恶之眼的怪鸟’！别眨眼！千万别眨眼！”  
希斯拉德语气里充满恐慌，哈迪斯也被他吓住了，即使已经察觉到眼睛开始微微酸痛，他还是强行张开眼睛一动不动。那只怪鸟也十分有耐心，蹲在那里看着他，毫无进攻的意思。  
“这到底是什么？”哈迪斯不敢大声说话，压着嗓子问。  
“如果你移开视线，它就会向你扑过来。看见它的嘴了么？其实里面全都是尖牙，只要一下就可以把我们两个的喉咙咬断。但还好它不会主动袭击人，不过它的眼神中有一股神秘的力量，会带来诅咒。”希斯拉德煞有介事，“……一旦和它对上视线，如果趁它放弃之前就眨了眼——”  
他凑到哈迪斯耳边：“你会一边打喷嚏一边打嗝，分别打上一千次才能停。”  
“……”被他这么一说，哈迪斯更是紧张，死死地盯住面前的怪鸟。他已经感觉双眼酸胀，眼泪逐渐充盈眼眶，视野都模糊了起来，“我们能不能直接干掉它？”  
“凭我们的力量还不够。”希斯拉德忧心忡忡，“更何况老师也说过不能伤害岛屿上的任何生物……我会努力想办法的！总之，千万要坚持住啊……哈迪斯！”  
少年深吸了一口气，尽最大的努力和这只怪鸟对峙起来。树林里一时间寂静得只剩下他们紧张的呼吸声。哈迪斯感觉眼眶中满是生理泪水，他的眼睛酸得厉害，不行了、要到极限了……在忍无可忍地闭上眼睛的边缘，哈迪斯大喊出声：  
“希斯拉德！！我坚持不住了……想想办法啊希斯拉德！！”  
他终于无法忍受地闭上了眼睛，感到心底一沉：完了。  
一千个喷嚏和一千个嗝，光是想想他都觉得极其羞耻。十秒钟过去了、三十秒过去了……一分钟过去了。  
什么都没发生。  
希斯拉德突然在旁边爆发出一阵大笑，哈迪斯有点惊慌地睁开眼睛，瞬间就明白自己上当受骗了。“希斯拉德！！”他有点恼羞成怒地喊出了友人的名字，看着对方捂着肚子，好不容易才换了口气：“抱歉抱歉，看你从上岛到现在一直都绷着脸，实在是忍不住……哈哈哈！！对不起哈迪斯，原谅我吧……哈哈哈！”  
“‘邪恶之眼的怪鸟’？！‘诅咒’？！”他气急败坏地重复，“你是早就预谋好了？！”  
“捉弄你的想法倒是一直都有，但是这个主意是临时起意。”  
“能不能把你的脑筋用到正确的地方？”哈迪斯的眼睛还酸得厉害，眼眶发红地瞪着正在把笑出来的眼泪抹掉的希斯拉德。“再有下次，我就……”他想了半天也没想出什么好的报复手段，只好赌气一样地说了个幼稚的计划：“我就把你的报告浸到水池里去！”  
然后他看见希斯拉德边笑边伸出一根手指，在空气中晃了晃，又指向自己打了个响指。清凉的药水落进自己眼中，方才的酸涩缓解了大半。“好啦，抱歉。”希斯拉德说，“但说真的，还是露出一点表情的哈迪斯有趣。”  
哈迪斯别过了脸，像是掩盖方才的失态，指了指还蹲在地上的怪鸟：“那这到底是什么？”  
“我曾在图书馆的图鉴上看到它是一种名叫‘鲸头鹳’的生物。但是数量稀少，也不在我们的考察范围之内。”希斯拉德解释道，“而且它实际上……可以说是对我们无害的。”  
“……”一想到自己竟然听了希斯拉德的鬼话，和这家伙对视了半天，哈迪斯简直想找个地缝钻进去：“我绝对不会再被你骗了，希——”  
“啊！哈迪斯！看你身后！”  
哈迪斯本能地转头，他的身后除了浓密的树林什么都没有。接着他听见了远去的脚步声。“希斯拉德！！”眼看友人脚底抹油跑得飞快，哈迪斯二话不说抽身就追。两人在树林里追逐了一阵，哈迪斯拉回差距，前方的希斯拉德猛地刹住，转头向他急切地挥手，哈迪斯却一把扯住希斯拉德的兜帽，然后在希斯拉德的惊呼声中双双踩空，两人一起滚下了山坡。  
“……我都叫你停了。”希斯拉德摘掉头顶的草叶，看着压在自己身上的哈迪斯，“这一次我真的没骗你。”  
“……那也是你不好，我都快分不清你到底说没说真话了。”  
“倒是先从我身上起来啦！你好重喔哈迪斯——呃啊！！”  
对方毫不买账，挥起胳膊肘用力往下一压，希斯拉德捂住肚子滚到一边，痛得眯起眼睛。哈迪斯拍了拍手掌的草屑坐起来，从高处俯视着他。希斯拉德叹了口气，睁开了眼，冲着他眨巴眨巴：  
“……消气啦？”  
“凑合吧。”哈迪斯嘀咕。  
“下手好重。”  
“要你管。”  
哈迪斯别过脸，视线再移回来时，就看见希斯拉德早就翻了个身，撑起下巴笑眯眯地看他。还是生气、这家伙也太可恶了、不能就这么原谅他——然后在对上他的视线的瞬间，哈迪斯噗呲一声笑了出来。  
他伸出了手，把希斯拉德拽了起来，两个人互相拍了拍身上的草屑，拾起散落一地的笔记本和图鉴，“好了，不闹了，我们赶紧继续探索——”  
两个孩子对视了一眼，又回头看了一圈周围的环境。滚下山坡的时候光顾着热闹，现在他们站在被群山包绕的盆地中间面面相觑。  
大概半分钟过去之后，希斯拉德终于认输似地摸了摸脑袋：“呃，我忘记我们是从哪里滚下来的了！”  
行星秩序在上，如果时间可以倒回一天前，我绝对不要和这个家伙组队了！哈迪斯忍住了把笑嘻嘻的希斯拉德丢出去的冲动，咬牙切齿地想着。

希斯拉德自告奋勇带路，哈迪斯只好收拾起书本跟上，眼看着天色越来越黑，他们却在树林里绕起了圈子。本身光线就不够充足，又经过了刚才的一番折腾，结果不知道走到什么地方去了。两个孩子对照着地图和太阳的方向试图辨认道路，怎么看怎么觉得周围的环境简直一模一样，根本分不清哪里才是回程的路。  
“你确定我们走的是对的吗？”哈迪斯跟在希斯拉德身后，有点困难地拨开头顶的树枝。这里的光线比刚刚待过的地方要暗很多。生物的气息也少得几乎感知不到。除了遮天蔽日的树林，他们只能顺着幽暗的小路往前走。希斯拉德好像也有点拿捏不准，语气里也有些迟疑：“理论上来说应该是顺着这个方向走的……”  
“……但从刚才开始我就觉得营地的方向和我们走的方向是相反的。”哈迪斯终于忍不住说了出来，“希斯拉德，你……”是不是摔傻了——他把后半句相当失礼的话憋了回去。  
希斯拉德没有说话，回头对他做了个噤声的手势，然后一把拉住他蹲进了草丛。“你——”哈迪斯还想说什么，对方立刻捂住他的嘴，眼神示意他往前看。少年困惑地皱了皱眉，稍稍探出脑袋，然后他听见了细微的“咯”“咯”的脚步声。  
从树林的深处走出来的生物拥有名为“马”的身躯和巨大的羽翼，毛发乌黑发亮，鬃毛却是红色的，隐隐发着光。似乎是感应到了有人闯入，生物在原地踱了几圈，对着他们的方向打了几个响鼻。哈迪斯惊讶地张开了嘴，希斯拉德却仿佛早有预料一样，面具后面的眼睛里满是兴奋的光。  
“拉哈布雷亚院饲养在此处的实验造物，岛屿的守护者之一。”他说，“名为‘天马’。”  
“……它发现我们了，还是站出来比较好。”  
两个孩子紧张地从草丛里挪了出来，打开双手示意自己并没有什么武器。“我们是阿尼德罗学院的学生……”哈迪斯小声地解释着，但天马并不能理解他的语言，哈迪斯感觉周围的魔力流动变得微妙起来，仍旧充满了敌意。“……不行，它不懂，希斯拉德，它会攻击人吗？”  
“好像会……吧。”  
“……语言不通的话就用魔力来传递讯息试试。”哈迪斯深吸了一口气，缓缓上前，“……我来吧。”  
少年慢慢地向前移动步伐，来到了幻想造物的面前。那只巨大的天马看着他，一声不吭地抖了一下翅膀。哈迪斯试探着伸出手，缓缓放到了天马的额头上。魔力从他的指尖流出，慢慢地向造物的方向流淌而去。天马稍微眯了下眼睛，突然仰起脖子发出一声嘶鸣，两个孩子被吓了一跳，哈迪斯咬了咬牙，持续地向那边注入着魔力：  
我们没有恶意。只是想借用你的力量。  
黑色的天马看上去躁动不安，希斯拉德的手里已经凝结出了一团光，哈迪斯的余光瞥见他的动作，轻轻地摇了摇头制止了他。他将手指稍稍转向，换为掌心向上的手势，发出了请求的信息：  
可以帮我们一下吗？  
那匹显然比两个孩子要大了不少的造物又嘶鸣一声，然后抖了抖翅膀，突然乖顺地坐了下来。哈迪斯松了口气，希斯拉德却兴奋起来：“你做到了啊，哈迪斯！”他向着那匹天马走过去，用手抚摸它柔顺的黑色鬃毛，天马温顺地侧过头在他的手上蹭了一下表示认同，希斯拉德也不客气地直接跨上了马背。“来我后面，哈迪斯！”他向对方挥了一下手，哈迪斯把书本收好，赶紧乘在了马上。他有点紧张地抓住了希斯拉德的长袍，但希斯拉德似乎游刃有余，伸出手抱住了天马的脖子。  
幻想造物打了个响鼻，突然在森林中狂奔起来，两个孩子发出一声惊呼，看着周围的风景在身旁一闪而过。“好快啊！”坐在前面的希斯拉德惊叹道，“真是……有趣的造物！”  
“这样或许天黑之前就可以赶回去了。”哈迪斯也稍微松了口气，但行进的速度有点太快，让他不敢放开希斯拉德。突然他感知到希斯拉德那边的魔力流动，对方似乎在和这匹天马进行了其他的交流：“你在做什么？”  
“它既然有翅膀的话。”希斯拉德的语气是难以控制的兴奋，“那就一定会飞吧？天马先生，请让我们看看吧！”  
“喂——”  
还没能哈迪斯反应过来，巨大的黑色翅膀在天马的两侧突然展开，紧接着是助跑、腾空而起，哈迪斯本能地低了一下头，一根树枝擦着他的脑袋掠了过去。“希斯拉德！不要做多余的事！”他感觉气流变得凌乱起来，世界都开始轻飘飘了，“我们只要能回去就够了——”  
“那样太没意思了！”希斯拉德快活地回答，“你看！”  
哈迪斯的兜帽被迎面而来的疾风猛地掀开，头发被吹得乱七八糟，好在有面具遮挡，没有太过狼狈。他紧紧地抓着希斯拉德，却小心地探出头去：他们的脚下是一片翠色的森海，随着风吹过的节奏缓缓地泛起波涛，漂亮的蓝色河流和湖泊装点在大地之上，而他们正在碧蓝的高空中穿过一片又一片的流云。多半是因为紧张，他有一丝微妙的呼吸不畅，但感觉整个胸腔都如同灌满了空气，整个人都变得轻盈。“如何？这样的风景也不差吧？”他听见希斯拉德十分得意的声音，“哈迪斯，害怕的话再抓紧一点也没关系哦？”  
“……我才没有害怕！”  
哈迪斯大声地回答着，把怀里的书本抱得紧了一点。但是他似乎对高空也没有之前那么惧怕，随着天马扇动翅膀的上下起伏的节奏，甚至开始轻松地摇晃着双脚。“还能飞得更高一点吗？”他轻轻地说，“想要向着更高的地方——”  
“要多高？”  
“很高、很高。”他说，“……比亚马乌罗提最高的楼还要高！”  
“那说不定就要摸到行星的天顶了！”  
“行星才没有’天顶‘呢！”哈迪斯反驳道，“但或许……遥远天空之上，有着另一片海洋也说不定。会是冥界的领域吗？……‘死者之国’？”  
“啊。”希斯拉德赞同道，“有传言说，‘碧空之上，行星深处，灵魂安息之地’。在黑暗的海浪中，星星沉眠在那里，随着潮汐的起落流动着辉光……那些只是被记录在传说中的风景，我好想去看看。”  
“我也想去。”哈迪斯抬起头，日光灼在他的眼中，有些发痛，“……以后一起去吧。”  
“……但说实话我总觉得是很不妙的死亡宣言啊，哈迪斯。”  
“……”  
“放心啦。”希斯拉德轻松地吹了声口哨，开始请求天马下落了，“如果我有一天去了那边，我会一直等着你的。到时候可别哭着鼻子‘希斯拉德，我好想你啊’来见我。”  
“才不会！”哈迪斯发誓现在他很想把希斯拉德从高空丢下去，“赶紧降落……快到营地那边了！”  
天马从高空中挥动着翅膀缓缓落下，把两个孩子放在了营地附近。希斯拉德和哈迪斯从马背上跳下来，天马后退一步低下了头，他们也后撤一步鞠了一躬。然后高大的天马抖了抖翅膀，助跑几步后带起一阵小小的旋风跃上高空，在已经逐渐黯淡的暮色中离去了。希斯拉德站在地上挥着手向它告别，直到一点影子都见不到之后，他才有些欣喜地松了口气：  
“哎，果然见到了，真是太棒了！不愧是拉哈布雷亚院的幻想造物啊。”  
哈迪斯点了点头表示赞同：“确实，没想到可以通过魔力互通来实现交流……”他品味了一番希斯拉德的发言，突然觉得有点不对劲：“……等一下，什么叫‘果然’？”  
“呃。”  
“所以我们压根没迷路吧？”  
“……这个嘛……”  
在希斯拉德准备开溜之前，他迅速揪住了对方：“其实你完全知道怎么回去，但是偏偏挑了难走的那条路——对吧？！你是故意在找这只藏在岛上的天马？！”  
希斯拉德眼神游离，迅速举起双手妥协：“好啦，这不是回来了嘛……”他笑眯眯地做出一副无辜的模样，“你瞧，哈迪斯，我这样说，我们不就有个合理的理由去寻找这只隐藏的幻想造物吗？更何况还体验了一把乘着天马飞上高空的感觉，也是很划算的吧？”  
“你明明和我直接说你的计划就好了——害我担心了半天！”  
“抱歉啦，哈迪斯。是我不好。”希斯拉德感觉对方的手劲松了一点，甚至大起胆子拍拍他的肩：“但是我如果直接和你说的话，你肯定又要嫌麻烦了！唉，没办法，只能帮你找一个理由，对不对？”  
“……怪我？”  
“嗯。”希斯拉德语气笃定，十分诚恳。  
“……行，怪我怪我怪我……”哈迪斯嘀咕着，脑袋耷拉了下来。“可恶，明明知道根本不是你说的那样，偏偏就对你生不起来气。”  
希斯拉德歪了一下脑袋：“骗你的，其实只是我看着你提心吊胆的样子觉得真的好有趣。”  
“……哎？”  
趁着哈迪斯还没反应过来，希斯拉德撒腿就冲着营地冲刺。哈迪斯看着自己空空的双手，用力啧了一声，抬手就是一个响指，希斯拉德脚底凭空冒出一块石头，在惊叫声中摔了个四脚朝天。感觉到面前多了一道阴影，希斯拉德拢了一下摔乱了的头发，翻过身有点心虚地凝视对方。他却突然发现哈迪斯的表情剧变，自己的脸上空落落的，视野格外开阔，然后他看见哈迪斯伸出手，一把扯住他的兜帽扣了回去。  
“……哈迪斯？”  
“你面具掉了。”他感觉对方在地上摸索了一阵，把一个沾着灰的面具塞了回来。“……快戴上，被教授发现又要说你‘不成体统’了。”  
听这声音对方明显是感觉有点羞耻，希斯拉德在兜帽底下轻轻笑了一声，把面具扣好。“好了，哈迪斯。你也耍了我一通，还看见了我的脸，我们姑且就算是扯平了，好不好？”他举起双手示意认输，“我们得快点回营地了，教授他们肯定会担心的，就这样吧？”  
哈迪斯瞪了他一眼，别过脸去，手却伸了出来。希斯拉德边笑边握住他的手，被对方拉了起来。哈迪斯的脸转回来，还想再生会儿气，希斯拉德冲他吐舌头做了个鬼脸，少年实在是绷不住了，半气半笑地推了他一把：“行了，回去！”  
“好凶。”希斯拉德揶揄一句，捉着他的手，带着他往营地跑去了。

“——大概，今天就是这样的经历吧。”  
一群学生们围在跳动的火苗旁边，聊着今天的岛上见闻，希斯拉德添油加醋，硬生生地把迷路事件讲成了遭遇魔物险些丧命、挚友二人心有灵犀逃出生天，听得一群孩子呆若木鸡，张着嘴半天回不过神来。被希斯拉德吓得提心吊胆心惊肉跳了一天的哈迪斯实在累得不行，手里握着笔记本就坐在原地打起了瞌睡，脑袋磕在希斯拉德的肩膀上再也没起来。还在即兴发挥的希斯拉德感受到肩膀的重量，说话稍微停顿了一下，回头的时候看见哈迪斯歪在他身上睡得正香。“希斯拉德，怎么了，快讲下去啊！”故事正进行到高潮，希斯拉德偏偏不出声，惹得一群听众心里发痒，张口催他。孩子却猛地回头，做出了一个噤声的手势：  
“嘘。”他说，“以后再说，有人睡着了。”  
“你会忘记的。”那些孩子们也注意到了睡着的哈迪斯，抱怨也变得小声起来。希斯拉德神神秘秘一笑，眯起眼睛小声道：“不会的，绝对不会忘记的。”他说——  
“我们的故事可还远远没有结束呢！”  
希斯拉德不知道的是，睡得正香的哈迪斯梦里被一群鲸头鹳凝视，每一只都目不转睛地瞪着他。自己的声音在他的脑海里不断盘旋，重复着念念叨叨：“邪恶之眼的怪鸟！”“哈迪斯，别眨眼！”“坏了坏了……”  
啊！！梦里的哈迪斯发出了振聋发聩的咆哮。希斯拉德！！烦死了！！！

——梦境之外的希斯拉德却发现，靠在自己肩头的哈迪斯的嘴角莫名地翘起来了。这家伙好像在笑哎。他有点开心地想道。是梦到好事儿了吗？真好。


End file.
